


How A Butterfly Can Change Your World

by JJ_RoseGC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bilingual OC, F/M, Maybe possible angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, OC in the foster care system, OC who doesn't seem wise but really is, OC who is sassy af, OC who ships Adrien and Marinette, OC with Miraculous, OC with talent in deductive reasoning, Playing games with characters, Probable fluff, Unexpected insight, eventual hurt/comfort, lol this will be so bad, new villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_RoseGC/pseuds/JJ_RoseGC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth is gone, but with the new villain Eagle Eyes, Chat Noir and Ladybug still have work to do. Unfortunately, they lost Nooroo when they defeated Hawkmoth. Fortunately, Nooroo found miraculous holder.<br/>Melody Yuma came from America, but with and overload in the foster care system, many children who were bilingual were sent to other countries that wanted to help out. A sassy girl, she causes commotion from her first day. From her first day fighting, she knows her classmates are her partners. On Ladybug's request she doesn't outright reveal identities, but she is allowed to play games with them.<br/>She also reinvents their understanding of masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Butterfly Can Change Your World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so tell me if I should mark it as out of character or something. Lol this will be so bad >0

A new school was not something I looked forward to. It never was. The foster care system had gone international because of too many children in America and I had a second language.

So here I was. In Paris. A new room, a temporary family, and a few purple and black bags. I didn't want to unpack, not at all. I didn't like it here. I mean, everything was nice and all, but I just wasn't down. There were things I could be doing. Like finding the nearest place I could get a sugar rush. That seemed like a good idea.

 Tying my blonde and purple hair into VERY long pigtails with purple bows that dangled about 4 feel down, but had two feet of fabric done into bows, I ran down the stairs in my house. I had a shorter bit of hair that continued to cover my left eye, and I was sure that I would get looks on the street for my odd hair choices. At least it didn't look bad. "I'm going out to see the surroundings kay bye!" I yelled and slammed the door before either foster parent could say whether or not this was alright. Frankly, I didn't care. I had known my old town inside and out, and even though I couldn't manage that with all of Paris, I at least wanted _something_ besides "Here is your home and here is your school."

I was about to turn a corner, when I saw a butterfly flutter behind a trashcan in an alleyway. A strange place for a butterfly to be, but I turned into the alleyway instead to see the beautiful creature.

The beautiful creature that had disappeared. What I found instead, was a small girl crying. Having no idea who she was or why she was crying, I kneeled down beside the brunette girl.

"Hey." I said to her, my voice soft. "What's your name?" I asked the girl, who looked up at me with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

She looked up at me for a moment. "M-Manon." She whimpered, and continued to bawl. She had buck teeth, but that made her all the more cute and innocent looking, especially with her purple overalls.

"Well Manon, why are you crying?" I asked her gently, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I-I was at my babysitter's house a-and I got mad at her. S-So I ran out and now I can't get back!" She turned to me with bright eyes that were like a deer in a headlight's. "W-What if I can't ever get back? What if I never see my mommy again? What if I die out here on the streets?!" By the time she had gone bad to wailing she had screeched her words and I was amazed no one from the street even glanced into the alley.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok, Manon. I'll help you find your way back to your babysitter's house. What does it look like?" I waited for a moment for her to calm down again so she could respond clearly.

"It's a b-bakery, run by the D-Dupain-Chengs. It's white on the o-outside and on the end of a l-long block of buildings." She told me with tears still slipping from her eyes. I took her hand and stood up.

Leading her onto the street, I stopped the first person to pass by. "Excuse me, sorry to bother you. but can you tell me where the bakery run by the Dupain-Chengs is?" I asked them. The person nodded and gave me a few directions before continuing on their way.

"See Manon? It'll be alright. We'll get you back to your babysitter's in no time." I smiled brightly at her.

 

When we arrived at the bakery, the first thing I saw was two girl about my age. One had black hair in short pigtails and was clearly panicking. The other had long brown to orange ombre hair and was trying to calm the first one down.

It was hard to understand what the panicking girl was saying since she spoke so fast, but I could just make it out. I didn't really have time to try to tell her I was there before Manon ran up to her and attached herself to the girl's leg.

You could see the relief fill the poor girl's face. "Manon!" She cried. "How did you find your way back?" She lifted Manon up and looked her in the eyes. Manon giggled and pointed towards me.

"She helped me! Can we go play with Ladybug and Chat Noir now?" She asked the girl.

"In a moment." She replied before focusing on me. "Hi! Thank you for finding Manon, I was so worried about her!" She thanked me.

I flipped one of my pigtails over my shoulder. "No problem. All in a days work!" I bowed dramatically, earning a giggle from all the girls.

"By the way, are you new? I haven't seen you around before." She tilted her head inquisitively. I nodded.

"Yup! My name's Melody and I just moved her from the U-S-Of-A. Like, I arrived a few hours ago." I told her, and began to look around at all the pastries. I had a feeling I would be seeing a lot of this place. "Hey, can I buy a lemon meringue pie?" I asked her, pulling out the appropriate number of euros.

"Oh, sure. I'm Marinette, by the way." She replied and quickly got behind the cash register. She rang it up and took Manon upstairs along with the other girl, who's name I had heard as Alya in Marinette's previous ramblings.

"Thanks, see you around!" I called to her as I left the shop. I walked faster as I returned home, eager to eat the pie. All of it. Myself. God I love pie.

 

"I'm back!" I yelled. I grabbed a fork from the kitchen as I passed through it to get to my room, and closed the door quickly before flopping down on my bed and proceeding to eat the pie.

Midway through the pie, a purple creature appeared on my windowsill carrying a butterfly shaped brooch. I snapped forward to look at it. It had large eyes and pair of wings. It was completely purple and stood there looking awkward.

I put down my pie and walked over to the windowsill. I looked at it for a moment. It looked back.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." I told it. I got the feeling I was way to chill about it being there, but I couldn't have cared less. Returning to my bed, I laid back down and continued eating my pie. It fluttered after me and landed on my knee.

"Hello." It started, and I got a distinctly male voice. "I'm Nooroo. This won't make much sense to you, but I'm a butterfly kwami. I can transform a person into a super hero to fight for Paris against things that come along to hurt it. This brooch is my Miraculous. If you put it on and say 'Nooroo transform me' then you will become a superhero. On each wimg and in the middle of the brooch there is a purple gem. That will light up when you transform. As your transformation goes along the lights will go out. This is basicially a timer for your transformation." He held the brooch out.

"Ok. How often do these things come about?" I asked him, playing with the brooch. I wasn't much of a brooch girl, so I would have to figure out another way to wear it. I stood up and started looking through my bags until I found a silver chain and looped it through the closed brooch. I clipped it around my neck. That would have to do for now.

"Rather often actually. There's a villain called Eagle Eyes who just started causing mayhem. Before that there was... Hawkmoth. He forced me to be his Miraculous. There are two other super heroes as well, Chat Noir and Ladybug. They defeated Hawkmoth and released me. Normally a kwami can't be outside their Miraculous until it is being worn, but I wasn't inside of it when he was defeated. I was afraid they would hurt me so I picked up my brooch and ran before anything could happen. That was a few weeks ago. Ever since I've been trying to find another Miraculous holder by creating bad scenarios and hoping someone would fix them." His voice quivered as he spoke.

"Ok, so why m- Oooooh. Manon. You made the entire thing happen? That's pretty mean, you know." I eyed the kwami carefully. His eyes widened even more in surprise, and I watched him start to panic. I was seeing a lot of that today.

"Oh! N-N-N-N-No! The girl got mad on her own and left on her own. I just turned her anger into sadness and began to control her using an akuma." He stuttered. My gaze softened once again.

"Oh my gosh you precious cinnamon bun." I muttered. "Ok, ok that's fine. Probably better actually, since it did make her want to go back. What's an akuma?" I asked him. "Also, you need to eat right? What do you like?"

"I prefer blackberries." His face brightened at the mention of them. "And an akuma is butterfly looking creature that can be used to take control of something and... It's hard to explain. Hawkmoth" He shuddered at the name. "used them to control people and turn them into monsters. He would find a person with negative emotions and release an akuma into them. Based on who they were and what had caused the negative emotion they would become something different. Hawkmoth would give them their power to complete their motive and in return he had the akuma try to retrieve the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. But you can use an akuma on anything, to control it and such. Like, you could put some in your hair ribbons." He motioned to the bows.

"Neat, wow. Um, to control a living being they need to have _negative_ emotions? They become monsters?" I asked him, my eyebrows once again furrowed. I could see him switch back into panic mode. The precious cinnamon bun.

"No! Of course not! But that's used most often, since I am the kwami that tends to end up with most villains." He said the last part with incredible remorse and I felt a pang in my heart. "The holder chooses the emotions to settle on, and you can always use animals and inanimate objects. I tend to not mention that to most of my holders since I don't want the villain to win, but you can choose the emotions that the akumas are able to influence. Until you do, you cannot send and akumas to people." He explained.

"Ah. That makes sense. I can't show you to anyone, can I?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "Didn't think so. As if there's anyone to show. I just moved to Paris from the US a few hours ago." I told Nooroo. "Do you want me to get some blackberries? I'm sure we have some in the fridge." I asked him. He nodded cheerfully and flew into my hoodie pocket.

I retrieved some from downstairs, exchanging a few words with my foster mother while getting them. I informed her I really loved blackberries and that they were a tie with sushi as my favorite food so that she would keep buying more.

Back up in my room with Nooroo now happily munching away and me eating my pie, I continued to ask him questions. "What can I do besides create akumas and what are Chat Noir and Ladybug's powers?" I asked him.

"You, along with them, have increased strength, speed, and endurance. They have the powers of good luck and bad luck along with creation and destruction. Ladybug has a yo-yo that has an unbreakable string and an infinite length. Chat Noir has bad luck, destruction, and a metal pole that extends for as long as he needs it to. They have the two most powerful kwami. I'm sorry, but I cannot create you a weapon, so you have to find something else to fight with, If that is what you plan to do, anyway. Usually people just create akumas to do their work for them." I nodded, before laughing a bit.

"I'm not going to have someone else to my dirty work for me. And, can I choose the emotions now?" I asked him.

His whole demeanor lifted, and I watched a wide grin spread across his pastel purple face. "You mean you'll be my Miraculous holder?" He asked hopefully. This time, I laughed loudly and completely.

"Of course I will, silly butterfly. Can the emotions be... desire to help, desire for justice, and admiration?" I asked my little kwami, who beamed like the sun was standing on my knee.

"Of course! Those are probably the most delightful emotions I've ever been given." He told me smiling, and his eyes glowed white for a moment before they returned to normal. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Can you tell me more about kwamis in general?" I asked him. He shook his head sadly.

"I can tell you the vague lore of specific kwamis, but nothing more than that. And that all kwamis do have sort of power, although Ladybug and Chat Noir have and extra each. The butterfly's is the power of hope in the way that their is good luck and bad. That's why certain animal have certain symbolisms, because of the kwamis." He told me disappointedly. He also tensed up, as if waiting for some sort of punishment.

I scooped him up and hugged him. "That's fine, even that little piece of information is valuable and interesting." I comforted my little kwami. truth in words. Nooroo seemed to relax at this.

"Well I think that's al I really need to know, right? Maybe? We got this covered?" I asked my little friend.

"I don't think there's anymore you need to know. Except for about Eagle Eye's beasts. His beasts start out small, but can copy anything they notice and powers and things they hear about. He also wants the Miraculouses, but not for the same reason HawkMoth di-" He was cut of my a large booming noise that seemed oddly appropriate for the timing.

I jumped up. "How do I create and akuma while transformed? I forgot to ask. Augh, I'm an idiot!" I asked him urgently.

"Flick your middle finger from your thumb!" He replied just as urgently.

"Nooroo! Transform me!" I yelled, and he was sucked into the brooch-necklace. I felt a catsuit form around me, and I saw a purple and black design that reminded me of what you would see on a butterfly's wings on it. How fitting.

The mask, while I couldn't see it, had edges that were shaped like butterfly wings and I felt a grin spread across my face. Best kwami ever.

My eyes darted around as I thought what I could use for a weapon. It needed to be on me at all time and something that isn't weird to have... I couldn't think of anything until it hit me. My ribbons. I could use those.

I pulled the bows from my hair and let it drop so that it was down and all. I cracked them both once before releasing two akumas they way he'd told me to. Once they were out, I realized I had no idea what to do and how to get them into the ribbons. So I cracked the ribbons on each akuma and they were absorbed.

Suddenly, I knew what he meant by controlled.

I could feel more control over the ribbons than my own body. They were just ribbon though, so I couldn't do anything crazy like use them for stilts, and I would need both to grab anything so that they would anchor one another instead of just slipping away.

Remembering that _there was a beast outside,_ I shook out of my thought process and left from my window. I hoped no one saw me, then they would know exactly who I was. Nooroo was probably screaming at me right now.

I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir in catsuits similar to mine, attacking the beast. There were small creatures linked together like nanoboots, creating a shape shifting swarm and Ladybug and Chat Noir were skirting out of the swarm's attacks.

It was sort of funny. Marinette was one of the few people I knew in Paris, and she turns out to be one of the other super heroes. Her hair seemed a bit more blue, but that was probably just the lighting. I wondered who the other boy was, I'd ask later.

I ran over the rooftops and jumped leapt into the fray. I could see Ladybug and Chat Noir were both more than shocked, and they both stopped long enough to be hit. I saw the beast going for both of them, and screamed inside. My ribbons couldn't pull them out of the way.

But they could spin them enough to get them out of the way enough for them to regain their senses.

I whipped each ribbon out towards them and it spun around each until they were done up around the torso in ribbon. I pulled on both and the two super heroes went spinning from the hits of the beast.

The beast started to mimic my ribbons, but quickly realized it had no use for them right now and swallowed up the limbs. My ribbons weren't useful as weapons either right now.

"How do we stop it?" I yelled. I knew they would be skeptical of me, who wouldn't? But for now they couldn't interrogate me, so they would have to go along with it.

"It has to create a monster. It needs to find something to base itself off. It needs to pick up a desire." Marinette yelled to me, and ducked a swat from the beast. I latched by ribbons to a telephone pole and pulled myself up.

"What then?" I asked, and it was Chat Noir's turn to answer.

"Then all the directions the beast receives from Eagle Eyes will be focused into one item on the beast, and we've got to destroy that." He yelled to me. I wished I'd been able to ask Nooroo these things.

"Let's make it chase us to somewhere more crowded. It doesn't have a desire to hurt any of the civilians, and there it can find something to turn into so that we can defeat it. After all, I don't know how long I can transform. I just got my Miraculous today." I suggested, and the dynamic duo started heading off in the same direction, without even speaking. Seeing this, I went along with them.

They lead the beast to a large TV screen in the middle of town. It was reporting American politics. Bright on the screen there was a picture of Donald Trump. It caught the beast's eye, and the beast began to shift.

It turned into one of the most horrible things I've seen in my whole life. It was a Donald Trump monster, with hair stringy like spaghetti and literally yellow skin. But sticking out like a sore thump, was a bright red tie. I guessed that was what we had to destroy.

"Chat, you distract the beast, I'll try and get its tie. New Girl, show us what you can do." Marinette added my instructions as an afterthought. I wasn't exactly sure what I could do, but I would try... something.

Chat extended his pole as he swung it, and slammed the rod into the Trump creature, but the creature seemed to have a mission. It was heading towards a large fancy looking building, pulling itself along with tuxedo print tentacles. It was huge, and I wasn't sure my ribbons could do much because of that.

"What's that building it's headed too?" I asked ladybug as I passed her, still looking for a way to stop the creature. "And do you know who it's based after?"

"It's going to the mayor's hotel and home. All I know is that he's an American politician who people think is a bit crazy." She said.

"A lot crazy, but thanks. I think he's gonna attack the mayor." I said to her, and swung across the street. I saw a lamp post up ahead and began to form an idea. "Can one of you evacuate the mayor?" I yelled. Chat Noir broke off from the team and made a bee line for the hotel.

I swung my ribbons around the monster as it neared a lamppost. Pulling myself forward, I landed in front of the creature by a few yards, but enough for there to be more lampposts, two on either side of the street. Running behind one lamppost, I swung my ribbons around the other and made a block in the street. The Trump thing got caught in the block, successfully stopping it from moving forward.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything from where I was.

Stuck holding it in place and desperately hoping it wouldn't figure out how to go over the ribbons, I stood there. Pushed up against a lamppost. At least the beast wouldn't do to much from where it was. People had cleared out, as the do, except now that it had been a good 5 minutes of angry Trump beast being stuck, they were starting to return.

Chat Noir landed next to me. "So, it looks like I don't need to distract the beast. The ribbons of yours came in quite handy, huh? Man, this is quite... a tail." He grinned at his own pun.

I stared at him for a moment. This guy. Makes puns. He is my new favorite person in the entire world.

I grinned back at him. "Yeah, it would've been a catastrophe if the beast was to get to the mayor." He stared at me like I had him until we both burst into a fit of laughter. My eyes began to water for all of it. They hadn't even been exceptionally good puns, it was just that they were so unexpected.

I heard a sigh behind me, and turned my head to see Marinette with her arms across her chest. "Am I going to have to deal with even more puns? I have one pun machine, and I am not sure I can deal with two. That is, if we can trust you." She said.

"Oh hey. How's it hanging?" I asked her, as if I wasn't squished against a pole with a Trump beast trying to get through (god it was stupid). As if we weren't super heroes saving Paris. As if this was a completely normal thing and we were, say, passing in the school hallways.

 She sighed again. "Lemme finish up with this beast and then we'll talk." She said, and I started giggling again. Marinette walked over casually, considering the situation, and ripped off the tie. It disintegrated into dust that resembled the nanos and flew upward until we could no longer see it, as did the actual beast.

I pulled my ribbons back. "So, what's up?" I asked, turning from the pole. Marinette blinked at me, and Chat Noir joined her side.

"What do you think?" She asked. I could sense a very "done" tone in her voice. "Introductions first, I guess. I'm Ladybug, this is Chat Noir, who are you?" She asked me. I blinked.

"Why not just use your real names? It's not like your masks cover enough of your face to conceal your identity." I asked them, and they were stunned for a moment. I looked at them, confused.

"W-What? No one in Paris knows who we are, what are you talking about?" She could barely manage the words she spoke. I let out a long sigh.

"I know exactly who you are, I would say more but I suppose I'm also supposed to keep my identity a secret. I don't know who he is because I've never seen the dude before in my life. Are you telling me that no one in this city can tell who you are because of these tiny masks?" I asked her. She nodded fiercely.

"And we'd like to keep it that way too! I'm not sure how on earth you know who I am, you're actually probably lying. How do we know we can trust you?" She asked, still having trouble with her words. I really caught her off guard, it seems. I would really have to get used to Paris

I leaned over to her ear and whispered "Your name is Marinette." I leaned back and waited for her response.

Her face was frozen in shock for a good minute, before she came around. "O-ok, Um. Ok. You do know who I am. Ok. Just. Don't tell anyone, not even Chat knows. W-hat exactly is your name?" She asked.

"I'm..." I stopped. "I guess I should just be Papillion since your names are so simple, but that's boring. I used to joke that I was the queen of puns and sass back home, so I could say Riene Papillion, but that feels self centered. Honestly, you know what? I'm really surprised you didn't figure out who I am by what I just said, Ladybug, but we're gonna go with it, I'm super bad at secret identities since I just keep talking, I'm gonna be Coeur du Papillion, no idea if I got the feminine/masculine conjugations correct with that, but whatever. My kwami's name is Nooroo, apparently he was enslaved by your last villain. I don't know who that guy is, but he definitely hurt Nooroo so I'd really like to punch him out. Of course, so did most of the other people Nooroo's encountered. If you say anything condescending about Nooroo or assume I'm evil cause the last guy who had Nooroo was, I'll punch you out." I said, shifting my weight to one side.

"Ok, Coeur du Papillion. Um. We won't insult your kwami. You seem like a good person since you've helped us and you're really protective of your kwami, so I guess we trust you?" She looked to Chat Noir for confirmation.

He nodded. "Plus, anyone who like puns can't be all that bad." Chat Noir grinned and winked. He was definitely more relaxed than her, but I had a feeling she got things done more and was a team leader type person.

"Yo, hearing you say my full thing I realize it's way too long so I'm just gonna go with Riene Papillion." I said, and the two of them nodded.

And then the press came.

They asked all sorts of questions about who I was and stuff and they were all talking over each other. "Woah, woah, woah. Ok. Calm down everyone." Marinette told them, and they quieted. "This is Riene Papillion who just got her powers today and will probably keep working with us in the future." She explained.

"Hi." I said and waved at the cameras. I was being really shy. I did not act this shy. This was weird. I had not been shy since the third grade. At least, not acted shy. Besides my phobia of social situations that might have consequences that were one on one.

I grinned at the cameras. "Heyyyyyyy~" I laughed awkwardly, but endearingly. "I have no idea what I'm doing but" I winked "I will get the hang of it. Hopefully." I laughed again. "At least we can hope that it won't fly from my grasp of understanding. Wow, butterfly puns are hard." I stopped myself before I could ramble. "Is there anything else?"

After a few more questions, I stopped them. "I'm pretty sure the three of us should go home, so you can ask us your questions the nest time there's an attack. Now, let's be off, ok?" I looked at Chat and Ladybug for confirmation before the three of us parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Melody and my theories for Nooroo and the akuma? It's just that Nooroo isn't inherently evil, and I wanted to explore the possibilities of that along with the character that I have.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? What can I do to make it better? I'm sorry for my clawful pacing >


End file.
